Radio controlled models such as airplanes, helicopters, boats and cars are known in the art. Battery powered remote controlled models typically include a battery pack with one or more cells, a direct current (“DC”) motor that drives the propeller or wheels, a radio receiver, and an electronic speed controller (“ESC”). Some ESCs include an automatic cutoff voltage feature which sets a cutoff voltage based on the battery pack voltage measured by the ESC. If one or more of the cells are not fully charged or if a cell is defective, the cutoff voltage may be set to a value which allows the battery pack to be discharged to a level that causes irreversible damage to the cells.